


Milking the Cow

by Jazzza



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Breastfeeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lactation, Milking, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzza/pseuds/Jazzza
Summary: SPOILER WARNING. GRAPHIC FIC INVOLVING A LACTATION/PREGNANCY FETISH.How Natsuki and Yuri recovered from the aftermath of DDLR. (Takes place before Yuri's...incident, obviously).As always, mind the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of self-harm and BDSM elements. Also, indirect murder takes place (Natsuki's dad).

“Shouldn’t we stop them?”

She gave a kitten lick. Yuri gasped.

“Why? They’re not hurting anyone.”

Her small lips sealed around a large areola, leaving a ring of pink-brown skin.

“But, Monika,” Sayori pleaded. “It’s just…weird. They’re the same age. High school students shouldn’t be doing this…”

“Trust me,” Monika soothed. A seat creaked as the girls sat down. “There is much worse that can happen. Let’s continue reading our poems.”

Natsuki heard Yuri tilt her head back and moaned in the dark classroom closet. One of her hands weaved into Natsuki’s pink locks, pushing her head further to her chest. Another stroked the curve of Natsuki’s shoulder.

Natsuki, by contrast, gripped Yuri’s waist with both hands. Her fingers stroked the bruises on Yuri’s delicate flank, sending pleasurable tingles of pain as she pressed on her ribcage.

She manhandled Yuri’s legs apart, mindful of the wet heat at the center. She fit herself into the cradle of Yuri’s lap, then pleasantly suckled at the dry teat hanging out from Yuri’s uniform.

“Natsuki…”

“Shut up and pump yourself for me.”

Yuri obliged. Her perfect, obedient doll.

It had all begun four months ago, after the school festival. Monika had turned into a total sweetheart, despite being completely dismissive of Yuri’s…obsession over that one male student.

_(What was his name again? What did he look like?)_

She’d encouraged Natsuki and Yuri to do things on their own, fostering their friendship. By contrast, Monika spent more time with Sayori in planning future directions for their club.

At least, that’s what they’d told Natsuki. She knew there was more going on.

In her opinion, they could’ve at least bothered to help Yuri recover instead of leaving it all to her. Yuri was damaged. Her left arm nearly bled through her sleeve, and her hands trembled so hard it was impossible for her to hold a book, let alone write a poem.

So, it was up to Natsuki. She read Yuri’s favorite books to her, entire novels full of words she couldn’t understand. She went to Yuri’s house and forced her to find herself again; become _Yuri_ instead of the horrendous monster she’d turned into out of “love.”

Slowly, slowly, the male student was forgotten. Slowly, slowly, Yuri began to cling to her words and actions. But, that wasn’t the entire truth.

Natsuki sighed and just rested in Yuri’s cleavage. Her friend continued to stroke her hair and mumble loving words, how Natsuki was the kindest, sweetest girl and how she was strong enough to take on the world’s challenges. Yuri waxed poetic words that went right over Natsuki’s head, but Natsuki didn’t care because she could _feel_ the words rumble in Yuri’s chest.

It was the safest place in the world for her. No abusive father, no scrounging for coins on the floor. Just…warmth. And love.

Yuri didn’t make any milk, but suckling her breasts seemed so natural. Natsuki’s deceased mother had fed her up until her milk had dried out, so she reasoned that there was some Freudian logic to why she was entranced by milking Yuri. She nosed the side of Yuri’s breast, feeling the start of stretch marks. Her efforts showed.

“Do you have it?” Natsuki asked suddenly.

Yuri’s crooning stopped. Her hand stilled in Natsuki’s hair, and when Natsuki looked up, she savored the flush on Yuri’s face.

“Yes,” Yuri whispered.

Natsuki smiled. She gave the front of Yuri’s soaked panties a soft press, being sure to pin her clitoris. Yuri gasped. She allowed Natsuki to push the pink panties aside, exposing a forest of purple hair and an angry red crevice waiting to be penetrated.

Her deft fingers went in, searching and prodding. Yuri breathed heavily, eyes rolling back, as Natsuki searched. Finally, her fingers grabbed purchase on a long, plastic tube. Yuri panted as she pulled it out, mindful of the ribbing.

It was a long capsule. Natsuki popped it open and grinned at the rolled up paper inside.

Her family registry. She opened it up.

_Father: Ken Fujima_

_Daughter: Natsuki Fujima_

_Stepmother: Yuri Fujima_

“I’m never going to be tired of looking at this,” she sighed, pleased. “So, Mama.” Yuri flinched at the name. “When are you gonna give me my milk?”

* * *

Yuri had never had a family.

Her parents had traveled abroad and left her to her aunt when she was very young. Soon after, her aunt had contracted an illness and had had to move far away, up in the mountains where the air was fresher. But her parents left no contact information, and therefore, Yuri was on her own.

Solitude was her friend, and her personality matched it. She developed faster than other girls, leading to awkwardness and insecurity that led to silence.

And sexuality. Yuri had been sexually interested since she was 13, far too young to know what it meant. She’d touch herself often as she grew before resorting to more aggressive tactics. Pinching her breasts. Ravaging her pussy. Cutting her skin.

It had started as an outlet and had become an obsession. Never had Yuri spiraled down so low before. The male student came, stirred up her brain and heart, and had left without a single word.

_(Was he ever there at all? Did he even exist?)_

But then, there was Natsuki. Natsuki, who baked her cookies and read to her and touched her so that she could _feel._

Yuri knew that it wasn’t completely healthy. Her love for Natsuki wasn’t just that of a friend, or even a lover. It was _necessary._ If Natsuki left her, it would tear her apart. Yuri had become terrified that Natsuki would leave, much like the male student.

So she made a contingency plan without Natsuki’s permission.

You see, Natsuki’s father was abusive. He’d lost his wife when Natsuki was very young, and evidently he blamed Natsuki for her death. His aggression was both mental and physical, stemming from the love he’d had for his wife and growing with the ugly rejection of his daughter.

Yuri had never met Mr. Fujima in person, so he hadn’t known she was a student. All it took was one day of following Natsuki home without her knowing, then waiting until her father was too drunk to think with his head.

She still remembered that night.

Yuri had worn a plain white shirt with a plunging neckline, exposing her greatest assets. She’d worn no bra and forced herself to stay out in the cold so that her nipples showed through. She’d done her hair up to look like Natsuki’s mother, and she’d work a skimpy skirt without underwear for easy access.

With a little bit of makeup, she hardly looked 18. Yuri had sauntered into the house, heart hammering in her chest. She couldn’t let go of Natsuki, not ever, so she slowly walked into the living room.

Natsuki had been worked to exhaustion and was resting in the corner of the room. Her father had been knocking back a beer when he saw her, and his hand froze mid-sip.

Like he’d seen a ghost.

Yuri had said nothing as she pushed aside his arm and kissed his alcohol-tinged mouth. She’d undone his pants and ignored the splash of beer as it slipped from his hand. Shifting back, she’d ducked down and took his penis in her red-lipsticked mouth, bobbing gently until she could feel his dick at the back of her throat.

Natsuki’s father was average sized. Yuri had had bananas that went deeper than his dick.

“Oooh…” he’d gasped. An old man gasp. His hand had rested on the back of Yuri’s head as she sucked on his dirty old man cock. “That’s right. That’s right, you little bitch.”

It hadn’t taken long for him to cum, but Yuri wasn’t done yet. She’d allowed him a small breather before she hiked up her skirt and spread her legs over him.

“Touch,” she’d commanded. Dazed, the man had obliged.

Yuri barely remembered what had transpired, but eventually Natsuki’s father had been banging her against the kotatsu. He’d cum again and again, his refractory periods longer each time, until he passed out with his dick still in her.

After that, Yuri had slipped him out, cleaned him up, and made it like nothing happened. She’d tucked Natsuki into bed and kissed her forehead. She’d placed ice on her face for her bruises, and had locked the door before she left the room.

And she’d gone back home. Tomorrow, she’d do it again. And again. Until the pregnancy test showed a little plus.

* * *

It wasn’t long until Yuri’s milk came in.

Natsuki was wearing the school’s graduation attire. Yuri had dropped out just before graduation, after she’d moved in with them. She limped after Ken, Natsuki’s father, after a particularly rough bout in the morning.

Having sex with Ken significantly curbed Natsuki’s abuse. Yuri would be pushed against every available surface and fucked within an inch of her life, though Ken was mindful of her baby bump. Ken wasn’t very big, but his stamina made up for it. Natsuki would often find Yuri unconscious simply because she was tired from the pregnancy, but her father would still be fucking into her like she wasn’t dead to the world.

Another factor that kept Ken from hitting Natsuki was Yuri’s anger. For the most part, Yuri was the perfect housewife. She cooked, she cleaned, and she even pleasured him whenever he wanted it. But if he dared to speak a word against Natsuki, her face turned scary and voice would drop in warning. Ken had threatened her to stop it, but Yuri had only levelled him with a glare and a hand on her round belly.

She was pregnant with his child. If he made her unhappy, she would leave and take both his children with her.

At the graduation, Sayori greeted her with surprise.

“I…! I didn’t know you were _pregnant!”_ she screeched. “Who’s the father?!” Both she and Natsuki could sense the disapproval in Sayori’s voice, but neither of them could fault her.

“I have Natsuki’s little brother or sister rolling around in here,” Yuri answered calmly. She could see the realization dawn in Sayori’s eyes, but Natsuki swooped to her rescue.

“Actually, it’s more like my _son_ or _daughter,”_ Natsuki said proudly. “I like to think that my dad is just the sperm donor for our children.” Yuri’s face burned in pleasure, and without warning, she kissed Natsuki’s cheek.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes.”

“Looks like someone needs a room,” Monika said, appearing out of nowhere. She was the valedictorian, so she wore a gold sash. “Your dad was hitting up the bar. I think you two are free to go.” Natsuki and Yuri looked at each other, flushing, before Natsuki grabbed her hand and led her through the mass of people.

That’s when Yuri had felt it, the first pressure of letting down.

“A-Ah,” she’d groaned.

“What is it?” Natsuki shouted over the crowd. They scurried to the clubroom.

“A surprise,” Yuri answered, smiling excitedly. “From your Mama.”

Before long, Natsuki was giving noisy suckles to Yuri’s left breast. Thin trickles of milk made their way down the pink-haired girl’s throat, but the milk wasn’t her main priority. Yuri’s face was twisted in pain and pleasure as both her hands worked her breast, trying to provide for her daughter.

“I love you,” Natsuki said breathlessly. She paused in her suckles and allowed Yuri’s milk to spray her in the face. “God I love you, Yuri.”

Yuri stared at her, speechless. Natsuki rose up over her baby bump and kissed her deeply. With a free hand, she squeezed Yuri’s other breast repeatedly. Her lover cried out, and Natsuki triumphantly smiled at the wetness decorating her hand.

“Now you’ve got two leaking tits. One for me, and one for our kid,” she said, smirking. Yuri wiped her tears and took a shaky breath.

“I love you, too,” she said softly. Natsuki’s superior gaze dropped to something much more serious. “My heart, my body, my mind. They’re all yours.”

Natsuki shivered. Yuri cooked her actual food. She gave her an allowance. She made sure her father didn’t hurt her. She owed Yuri her life just as much as Yuri owed her.

Natsuki kissed her. She sucked on her lips and let Yuri stick her tongue in her mouth. She fondled Yuri’s breasts before rubbing her giant belly and their child.

“Beautiful,” Yuri whispered in her ear. “Just beautiful.”

* * *

One day, after putting on her stretch mark lotion, Yuri heard the front door open and Natsuki talking in a low voice.

“Is she okay? What happened?” Natsuki asked. Yuri carefully left the room and pulled on a sweater. When it was just them two, Yuri usually didn’t bother with shirts because she’d leak through them anyway, and it gave her wife easy access. She walked through the door and saw Monika holding a shaking Sayori.

The poor woman looked pale-faced and frail. Natsuki beckoned Yuri over, and automatically the two of them touched Sayori’s shoulder.

“It isn’t real. None of it,” Sayori gasped, breath hitching with her sobs. “Fake. All fake.”

“I can’t tell you the circumstances,” Monika explained. “But she believes that this world isn’t real. That there is a higher reality that could make this world vanish in an instant.”

Yuri could see Natsuki pout, not fond of Monika’s cryptic words. Natsuki leaned into Sayori’s face with a firm expression.

“This world is real. You’re real, and I’m real. Of course we’re real!” she protested. Sayori looked at her, but didn’t seem to see her. Yuri wondered if it was because the male student had been her childhood friend. His disappearance had affected her deeply, possibly even deeper than Yuri herself.

The difference was that Natsuki had saved her, just by being herself. Evidently, both Natsuki and Monika weren’t enough of a stability for the lasting damage in Sayori’s mind.

“Sayori,” Yuri said finally. “Come here.”

Natsuki watched as Yuri beckoned Sayori to the seat next to her. Sayori was pale-faced, but she obediently sat by Yuri’s side.

“We all care about you very much,” she said firmly. “Natsuki and I won’t ask for details, but here is my two cents. If there is such a world more real than ours, I don’t want it. I want the world we’re living in now. Even if it disappears in a second, I would rather enjoy your smiling face for that second than live my life striving for something ‘more real.’”

“But doesn’t it scare you?” Sayori said in a small voice. “Monika is never scared of anything, but I’m terrified. A world more real than ours can take us out of existence. One click, one keystroke, and we’re _gone.”_ Yuri and Natsuki shared a look. Evidently this went much deeper than they’d thought.

“We aren’t gone yet,” Yuri soothed. “And he hasn’t returned for months.”

There it was. Sayori stiffened and the air around them chilled. But Yuri held her tighter.

“Look at me.”

The sheer command in her voice had Sayori’s eyes glued to her face.

“You’re not alone. You’re _not_ all alone. We love you. We won’t leave,” Yuri said firmly. “Our love makes this world real. So real that it’s painful. Can’t you feel the connection between us four?”

As soon as Yuri said “connection,” Natsuki’s eyes lit up with an idea.

“Yuri!” she exclaimed. “Nurse her!”

“What?” the other three girls said in surprise. Natsuki smirked and folded her arms superiorly.

“Nurse her. It’s the closest thing to a physical connection we could possibly give,” she said. “I _know_ it’ll help.” Monika looked at her thoughtfully.

“A motherly connection,” she muttered. “Indeed, Yuri is the most motherly out of all of us. And her abstract understanding of Sayori’s problem really hits home.” She smiled at Sayori. “I actually think it’s a good idea.”

They all looked at Sayori. Sayori looked at first Monika, then Natsuki, then finally Yuri. She suddenly stood up and paced away. Her hands clasped each other so tightly they turned white, and she trembled while staring at Yuri.

Natsuki knew that look. It was one where Sayori was realizing what she wanted. What she _needed._

“S-Sayori? Are you upset?” Yuri said incredulously. “Do you not want…?”

“No!” Sayori protested, startling herself. “No, you said that Natsuki already agreed, right? Don’t…don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” She glanced at Natsuki to make sure that it was fine, and Natsuki nodded slowly. She knew that Sayori needed this almost as much as her wife did.

“T-Then let’s do this, Yuri.”

Her voice caught and both Monika and Natsuki stared at her dubiously. Yuri simply gave a tender glance. Sayori sniffled loudly but shook her head.

“I’m fine,” she repeated, but her sniffling only grew louder. “I’m f-fine…”

It was clear that Yuri’s chest was hurting and that he needed to be milked. But Natsuki could also see that Yuri wanted to relieve Sayori’s stress, not take advantage of it.

“My sweet, dear friend,” Yuri crooned, holding out her arms. “Come here.”

At first, Sayori looked startled. Yuri kept her arms open invitingly, but when ten seconds passed of the two of them staring at each other, her smile grew smaller. Natsuki looked between the two of them, wondering what would happen.

“Go over there, Sayori,” Monika suggested, playing along. “Let Yuri take care of you.”

Sayori gave a little cry and dashed into Yuri’s arms, sobbing.

“I-I don’t know what to do…” she whimpered. “I don’t know what to believe.”

“Sh, sh,” Yuri soothed, rubbing Sayori’s back. Natsuki knew that Yuri’s chest was ready to deliver at Sayori’s tears. “You know what to do. You’re such a good girl, Sayori. Let it all out.”

Slowly, the sobs lessened and the tears stopped flowing. Yuri still rubbed Sayori’s back and pressed her face to Sayori’s hair. She subtly pressed her chest to Sayori’s, just to remind her that she was present, a firm constant in an ever-changing world.

Mothers were patient, after all.

Sayori pulled away, rubbing her raw eyes. “Th-thank you, Yu-”

Yuri didn’t let her finish. “Anything darling,” she said, filling her voice with love. Natsuki stared the fat nipples that were standing straight out from the fabric of her shirt. She thought of all the milk she’d drunk from the two teats and nearly groaned in pleasure. “Do you want something to eat?” Yuri asked Sayori, smiling knowingly at her wife.

Sayori gave Yuri a critical once-over. “Are you okay, Yuri?” she said cautiously. “Are you sure you want this…?”

A thumb on her mouth stopped her next words from coming out. Yuri rubbed her thumb reassuringly against Sayori’s plump lips.

But honestly, she couldn’t blame Sayori for being protective over her. Natsuki knew that their relationship was unconventional, but she also knew that Yuri wanted this; she wanted to fulfill her role as a future mother and a dutiful wife. Despite their kinks and fetishes, Yuri _cared_ about Natsuki, and Natsuki reciprocated the best she could.

Today was about Sayori, not them. Today Yuri’s milk would be used to comfort, not to arouse.

“Answer my question, my dear friend,” Yuri said, still gently. “Are you hungry?”

Thankfully, Sayori no longer put up her walls.

“Yes,” she said softly, eyes glazed. “I’m hungry, Ma…” She slowly gulped. “I’m hungry, Mama,” she repeated with certainty.

Yuri closed his eyes and her frame shuddered. Sayori was acting like a baby, calling her “Mama.” It was different from the way Natsuki said it; smaller, more innocent. The name seemed to induce a protective instinct in Yuri. Her mindset formed into that of a mother’s.

Natsuki felt a surge of pride as Yuri pulled Sayori into her lap, laying her head carefully on the crook of her arm. “Then let me feed you.” Natsuki could see Monika watching closely, a faint smile on her lips as Sayori’s face lost its tension.

Sayori had been watching her, too. It was clear how she and Monika were connected in a deeper sense. Her eyes took in Monika’s approval, and seemed to somehow understand what Monika had been trying to say. _This world is real. You just have to believe in it._ Sayori turned back to Yuri once she heard Yuri whisper praises into her ear. A red flush covered Sayori’s cheeks and her jaw gaped at Yuri’s clothed, swollen chest.

It would’ve been disconcerting if both Natsuki and Yuri didn’t recognize the interest in Sayori’s eyes. Yuri stroked her hand through the soft red hair.

“Go on,” Yuri urged softly. “It’s all for you, baby.”

Sayori met her eyes, but this time there was a passionate trust within them, as if Yuri was giving her something that made this world worth it. Natsuki shivered at Sayori’s look, and Yuri unconsciously pulled her closer.

“Sa-Sayori…”

“Mama,” Sayori replied softly. “I want some food. Some milk.” Yuri groaned softly as Sayori’s thumb rubbed her nipple through her shirt, and Natsuki saw some wetness create a small patch in the area. The pink-haired woman felt her own mouth become wet with the phantom taste. “Whoa, Mama, it’s a lot. I want some.”

There was surprise lacing Sayori’s voice. The thumb left Yuri’s clothed nipple and finally, _finally_ Sayori sealed her lips around the wet patch.

And _sucked_.

Yuri gasped as the rough texture of the fabric scratched deliciously at her engagement piercing. Natsuki stiffened. Sayori’s mouth was no doubt hot, moist, and eager, enthusiastically pinching more of Yuri’s breast into her mouth and playing with the amethyst ring. It still, however, didn’t seem like enough stimulation for Yuri’s body to give in. Natsuki briefly wondered when Yuri’s nipple would let down; when she could give her mentally ailing friend what she needed.

Sayori pulled off with a sound “smack.” Natsuki glared at Yuri, pouting.

“Only a little is coming out, isn’t it?” she said crossly. “My love. You must let down for her.”

“Oh dear,” Yuri sighed. She had no idea what to do next, and Natsuki wasn’t sure if she should interfere. But Sayori pulled aside Yuri’s shirt and sealed her mouth around the soft skin, adding the tip of her tongue to tug roughly on the jewelry. “ _Ah_ , oh, Sayori,” Yuri moaned. Sayori brought her fingers up and carefully unclasped the ring, setting it on the table.

And yet, the milk still refused to flow.

Sayori lifted her head and thought hard. With a sudden gasp and a snap of her fingers, she turned to Natsuki and Monika with sparkling eyes.

“We need your love,” she announced, beckoning them over. Yuri visibly jolted and stared at Natsuki almost imploringly. Her wife came closer, taking note of Yuri’s flushed face and the seeping pheromones the pregnant woman had begun to make. Monika placed a tender hand on Sayori’s shoulder, which made the redhead calm down some.

Monika looked at the exchange. “I see. Yuri is far more receptive to her instincts when you’re near, Natsuki.” She smiled at Sayori. “Very astute of you to notice, honey.” Sayori preened under the praise.

“Yuri,” Natsuki moaned, and a shiver ran up Yuri’s spine. “You’re being naughty. Just give the poor girl some milk.”

“N-Natsuki,” Yuri gasped. Her face began to turn red, an invitation for Natsuki to come closer. “Ah, it’s not coming out…” She gasped again when Natsuki came and cupped the soft flesh of her breast.

Monika took her cue. “Sayori,” she demanded. “Drink.”

Sayori smiled and stroked Yuri’s sides comfortingly, and Yuri shivered when Natsuki suddenly gave her breast a light squeeze.

“It’s coming,” Sayori said softly. She closed her eyes and let the milk spill on her cheek. “Look, Mama, you’re making milk for me.”

Yuri gave a shuddering breath, then stroked Sayori’s hair. “Good,” she sighed. “Then drink up, my dear.”

With one cautious look to Monika, Sayori leaned over and pinched Yuri’s nipple gently. She licked up the residual milk, closing her eyes in bliss, and sealed her mouth over the taut flesh. All of a sudden, her mouth began making calculated suckles that had Yuri catching her breath. Natsuki stopped holding the breast up as Sayori’s jaw worked and her cheeks hollowed in.

“Good girl,” Yuri crooned. Her left arm cradled Sayori’s head while her right hand stroked her hair and the side of her face. “Drink it all up. It’s all for you.”

Natsuki could see the transformation take place in Sayori. The woman’s body relaxed into Yuri’s arms, but her own arms came to cling around the expecting mother. Her jaw moved more vigorously, as if in a trance, and her head tilted to get more of the teat inside her mouth.

She was needy, craving Yuri’s touch, monopolizing her entire nipple. Natsuki could see her throat bob, and she knew that Yuri was giving milk by the mouthfuls. The pink-haired woman placed a steadying hand at Yuri’s swollen stomach, knowing that her wife felt the desperation of the woman in her arms. Yuri was in a trance as well, cradling Sayori closer and cooing praises into her ear, stroking her side and patting her back, encouraging her.

The wet sound of suckles and swallows filled the room alongside soft encouragements and breathless gasps. Periodically, Yuri turned and flashed Natsuki her sorrowful purple eyes. Natsuki understood that, through their physical linkage, Yuri could feel Sayori’s suffering. Even she could glimpse at the amount of pain Sayori had gone through, and it made her want to comfort her.

But Natsuki didn’t, because this was a moment between mother and child. Natsuki didn’t have this sort of connection with Yuri, but he knew from her own mother that this was a sacred bond. Seeing how comfortable Sayori was, encased in the softness of Yuri’s lap, and how Yuri strived to nourish her, Natsuki decided to remain a supportive presence behind her wife.

That was, until, Yuri crooked her finger at her.

“My other one,” she whispered softly. “It needs…” Natsuki looked over and found, to her surprise, that Yuri’s other breast was steadily spraying milk onto Sayori’s stomach, even with the piercing. Sayori moaned around Yuri's left teat, using her hand to feel the wetness around her stomach.

But Natsuki would not let Yuri’s nutritious milk go to waste.

“Easy my love,” she breathed, coming around to Yuri’s front. “I’ve got you.” And with that, she leaned over Sayori’s body and sealed her lips familiarly around Yuri’s nipple.

Yuri groaned quietly, even though Natsuki did nothing to stimulate her already leaking breast. The sweet, almost sugary milk spread its taste around her mouth, warm and thick. Yuri’s milk was thicker than normal from all her training, after all, and Natsuki savored every minute of it while toying with the amethyst engagement piercing with her tongue.

Her wife took turns stroking Sayori’s head and Natsuki’s cheek. “My two girls, so hungry.” Natsuki hummed in agreement, making her wife gasp, but Sayori only pulled back to lick and tease the nub. She then brought her hand up to pinch the dark flesh.

When Sayori released Yuri’s nipple to breathe some air, Natsuki could see the angry red and irritated skin steadily leaking vast amounts of thick, thick milk. They didn’t spray anymore but formed large rivers down the fleshy curve of Yuri’s breast and pooled at her stomach. Her nipple itself was beginning to turn colors from Sayori’s squeezing. Natsuki looked up at Yuri to find her wife drowning in pleasure and relief.

She bent down over the teat in front of her and decided to give it the same treatment. Demand for milk led to increased supply, after all.

With her tongue, she unlatched the ring and skillfully spat it on Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri gasped and groaned as Natsuki alternated with Sayori’s squeezes. Even cow’s milk tasted less sweet than Yuri’s. The intimate bonds formed when milking her wife couldn’t just be reserved for their children, who would eventually grow out of it. The endorphins that the milk triggered was too pleasing for both of them to give up…and now Sayori was also in on it.

Now it was inconceivable, impossible, to have someone as wonderful as Yuri give up her milk. Natsuki swallowed the warm liquid, savoring the fresh taste and the unique texture. Yuri’s hand stroked the back of her head lovingly as her mouth roved instinctively over the leaking teat. The sounds of Sayori suckling, of the wet seal of milk squishing under her lips, aroused Natsuki’s desire for more.

“It’s running out,” Yuri warned gently.

Monika nodded from the corner. “You both have had a lot. Yuri needs some rest.”

Sayori’s concentration snapped and she removed her lips from the nipple with a sound “plop.”

“But I’m not full Mama!” she begged. “I need more!”

“Hush now,” Yuri soothed. “Finish what is left. Tomorrow there may be more.” Natsuki kept drinking her fill, feeling the eddies of milk wane in their ferocity and volume. Soon, it was that Yuri’s breasts were back to their original shape, and Natsuki and Sayori couldn’t glean any more.

Yuri pushed gently at their shoulders and gasped when they left her nipples exposed to the cool air. Natsuki’s arousal increased when she saw the redness of the flesh they left behind, evidence of how much they’d consumed. Sayori was right; their bellies was not full, but Natsuki was satisfied. Resisting the urge to lick her lips, she kissed Yuri and shared the sweet taste of her milk with her.

As Yuri pierced her engagement gems through her nipples again, Natsuki cleared her throat.

“Tomorrow,” she said hungrily. “You will prepare a feast for us.”

Yuri shivered lustfully under her unwavering gaze. “Yes, my love.”

Needless to say, Sayori kept coming back to be nursed for years to come.

* * *

 Their child was born on a hot summer’s day. Natsuki had watched as Yuri’s large belly quivered on the hospital bed, her lover crying out as bloody flesh gave rise to new life. The thin wail of the child made happiness bubble high in Natsuki’s chest. Natsuki’s father was drunk somewhere. The girls didn’t care.

Not when their baby had a tuft of Natsuki’s pink hair and Yuri’s full lips. Not when she was named after Natsuki’s favorite character in _Parfait Girls._ Minori Fujima was going to be the cutest baby in the world if Natsuki had anything to say about it. Yuri took a snapshot of the way Natsuki’s eyes teared up as their child grasped her pinky finger. It was love at first sight.

“She won’t be unlucky, like the other Minori,” Natsuki explained to Yuri. “The other Minori was never spoiled, but I’m going to spoil our Minori rotten. I’m never going to let her get exposed to the same hell we both went through.” They both gazed at their sleeping child’s face with fierce protectiveness.

Nursing Minori was easy. Yuri was already producing more than enough for her daughter, and her milk was thick enough to keep her full. The problem was that there wasn’t enough for Natsuki.

“Mama,” Natsuki chided. “I’m going to be busy with university studies. You need to make more milk to nourish me.” Yuri gave a big sigh as she watched their daughter nurse for the fifth time today.

“I’ll do my best,” she determined. “So long as you get good grades.” Natsuki smirked and kissed her on the mouth.

“Deal.”

* * *

As Minori grew, Natsuki’s father appeared less. When Natsuki moved out of her house for university, Yuri followed.

The apartment was small, but blissful. The baby gurgled happily every time she saw her two moms. Yuri pumped as much as she could until her supply was doubled, much to Natsuki’s gratification. In response, Natsuki worked harder in her studies, aspiring to become a manga editor.

Their favorite moments together were when Natsuki was falling asleep in Yuri’s lap, with Yuri combing through her hair and milking her breast into Natsuki’s mouth. The combination of warm milk inside her and a warm body surrounding her made Natsuki drowsy, but she suckled until she fell asleep.

It was like a lifeline, the way Yuri gave and Natsuki took. They filled a void in each other they had never known. Yuri had kept her body to herself and had misused it, but now she had a lover and daughter who took their fill. Natsuki even pleasured her as often as she could, loving Yuri’s body with just enough pain to make it _wonderful._

She stored things inside Yuri’s pussy by habit. Cash, medicine, souvenirs, all went into the clean silicone capsule and then up under Yuri’s skirt. If done swiftly and efficiently, Natsuki could make it look like she was just adjusting Yuri’s skirt instead of shoving a toy in her cootch.

And Yuri didn’t complain. After a lifetime of do’s and don’ts from her father and society, Natsuki finally found someone who could just…open herself to her. Once Yuri accepted her penchant for cute things, she became Natsuki’s number one cheerleader.

Yuri cooked for her. Yuri encouraged her to read “childish” manga. Yuri made milk for her. Yuri _loved_ her for who she was. Natsuki Fujima.

She gave one last harsh suckle before releasing Yuri’s teat. Yuri was asleep, soft breaths raising her ample chest. Natsuki popped open the nipple cream and gently massaged the poor, bruised flesh. Glancing at Yuri’s left arm, she smiled.

The scars were only a silvery gray now. It had been two years since Yuri had started quitting. Two years since she’d sold her knife collection to provide for Natsuki’s education.

Seeing her arm was like a bold affirmation that Yuri was _happy._ Natsuki kissed the side of her breast, warm with love.

She didn’t bother taking them to bed. She just lay with Yuri on the couch, lips brushing the milky white skin.

* * *

Babysitting Yuri and Minori while Natsuki was away was usually Monika’s job.

Sayori, thoughtful as she was, could barely take care of herself most days, let alone a toddler and a lactating mother. Monika knew how to change diapers, cook, and play with her charge while Yuri could finally catch some shuteye. Sometimes, such as right now, Minori only wanted to be close to her mother. Those were the moments where Monika simply placed her in the snoozing Yuri’s lap, unbuttoned Yuri’s shirt, took out the piercings, and let Minori drink until she, too, fell asleep.

The soft sounds of Minori suckling on her mother became slower and slower until the little toddler knocked out, milk dribbling on her soft, pink lips. Monika watched, fascinated, as Yuri’s stream of milk slowly lost momentum until only droplets fell into the sleeping child’s mouth.

Monika softly lifted the leaking breast and let Minori nuzzle her head in the cleavage. Yuri woke and, after blinking blearily, replaced her piercings. Monika noted that they were the ones she and Sayori had given her; shimmering Tiger’s Eye gems winked back at her from Yuri’s nipples. Monika pressed the warm glass cups over him, latching the inner hooks to Yuri’s piercings, and reached over to turn the machine on.

After the machine began pumping, Yuri sighed and let the rest of her milk flow into the tanks. Monika sat beside her and worked on her poems. It was surprising how Minori could sleep through the sound of the pumping, but Monika suspected that the child was just used to her mother being perpetually attached to a milking machine.

“You might need to milk me later,” Yuri yawned. “They’re not giving out as much as I’d like.”

“Well, when you have three mouths to feed…” Monika said airily. She finished her last word and examined the paper thoroughly. “I don’t mind at all.”

Her work was finished, and it was a good time to doze. Monika laid back on the opposite end of the couch, the bottom of her feet flat against Yuri’s thigh. The mother and daughter were asleep, and tomorrow’s milk supply was already underway. Yuri was satisfied and proud for providing her wife and child with enough milk, and any extra went to Sayori whenever she came over.

The clanking and whirring of the machinery was soft enough to become background noise as they slept. Monika heard the spray of milk grow less and less strong inside the tank as Yuri’s breasts emptied. In no time, she knew, Natsuki and Yuri would have to try for more children if they wanted to keep up the milk supply. After all, Yuri didn’t seem to want to stop anytime soon.

Until then, they had to keep her milk flowing. Monika remembered Yuri telling her that she’d had neighbors come and ask for spare milk, then asking her where she’d gotten such rich, thick concoction. They came back repeatedly, which also had increased Yuri’s milk supply up until her breasts began to decline in production. Yuri’s own aunt also drank the milk she’d sent her, and she swore it made her illness better for a moment.

“I was wondering something,” Yuri said softly. Monika resisted the urge to flinch. She hadn’t known Yuri was awake. “Why don’t you drink my milk?”

With a yawn, Monika turned and saw Yuri’s face tilted towards her. Her violet eyes were focused on the paltry squirts of milk her breasts were giving out. She would need to be hand-milked soon.

“I guess it just didn’t attract me the way it does Sayori,” Monika answered. She sat up and stretched before undoing the pumps. Already, Yuri’s breasts looked three sizes smaller than her full capacity.

“I understand,” Yuri said uncertainly, indicating that she really didn’t. “You’ve tried it though, right?”

Monika was astute enough to understand the importance of the question. Yuri wanted to provide for her the way she provided for the rest of their little family, but Monika honestly wasn’t enamored with breastmilk. She didn’t drink milk in general, and while Yuri’s tasted good, it was just another glass of milk to her.

But milking her lactating friend was a different story.

“You and I, Yuri, are similar,” Monika answered. She smiled and picked the sleeping Minori up, setting her down on the couch and covering her with a blanket. “We like to provide, not take. That’s why I’m with Sayori and you’re with Natsuki. I may not like drinking your milk…” she held out her hand and helped Yuri up. “But I do like relieving you of your tension.”

Yuri smiled as Monika led her to the milking room. It was really just Yuri and Natsuki’s dungeon, but during the times people were over they simplified it to just a bench with a hole for Yuri’s breasts to hang.

Lemon-scented lotion tinged the air as Monika lathered her hands. Yuri lowered herself onto the bench and glanced at her friend expectantly. She let out a hiss as Monika unlatched her piercings and rubbed her large nipples, trying to re-stimulate them.

“Are we…?” Yuri whispered. Monika watched as the violet gaze traveled between her legs. She smiled.

“If you want,” she said. Yuri nodded mutely. They had a personal agreement: if Natsuki wasn’t around, Yuri ate Monika out while she was milking. It made Yuri feel better about relying on her friend, and it made Monika wet and ready for when Sayori got home.

She never wore panties when babysitting Yuri and Minori for this exact reason.

Yuri sighed into Monika’s shaved labia. “You changed your soap,” she commented softly, licking gently at the soft mounds. “Still musky, though.”

Monika moaned. She fumbled a bit while grasping a hold on Yuri’s breasts, but once she found her grip she started with slow, shallow squeezes. “Sayori likes the taste of this one,” she hummed. “I think you will, too.”

And it seemed Yuri did. Monika’s legs wobbled as her friend buried her face in her lap, licking eagerly. In response, Monika used both hands on Yuri’s right breast and squeezed out her milk, rolling the fat from the top to encourage every drop to go through her ducts. Yuri groaned at the harsh treatment; she’d have bruises by the end. But the spray of residual milk in the empty bucket made it all worthwhile.

She placed the tip of her tongue against Monika’s clitoris, forcing her friend to gasp and tighten her squeezes. To Monika, it wasn’t just the sensation of Yuri laving her cunt that set her off; it was that Yuri was genuinely _enjoying_ it, tilting her head this way and that, making feverish sucking noises that reverberated through Monika’s skull.

The right breast ran out of milk quickly with Monika’s fervent squeezes. She let go of the flesh and Yuri sighed as it hung limp and depleted. Monika forced her lips back to her cunt. She was so close, and Yuri still owed her for the left breast.

Milking Yuri like a cow was an art. Only Monika and Natsuki knew how to do it _just_ right. They rubbed down Yuki’s hanging breast from the very base to the very tip, only squeezing once they’ve massaged the milk down. A powerful spray would occur at first, but as they kept tugging on the teat it would lessen until drops remained. Then they would go back up the pale flesh, massaging any residual milk down, and squeeze out a couple more sprays.

Natsuki liked to stop milking once Yuri was down to a few drops. Monika only stopped when the nipple was bone-dry, a minute after Yuri’s teat gave its last drop.

Usually, it took half the day for Yuri to recuperate her supply after Monika milked her. She made sure to take extra fenugreek those days.

_“Aah!”_

Yuri also privately enjoyed seeing Monika’s O-face. She wasn’t in love with her friend, but she did find the normally-composed Monika incredibly sexy when she was in the throes of pleasure.

Yuri pulled her dripping face away as Monika gasped for breath, leaning back in her chair. The buckets were only slightly full, but Yuri took them to the tanks and added whatever was in there to the rest of the supply. Then she went to the bathroom, washed her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed and frowned. Her breasts were shrinking. Minori was already a toddler, and she ate solid food half the time.

Monika was right. She’d have to get knocked up again in order to keep her supply.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split the story into 2 chapters because it was getting too long

At least three times a week, Sayori and Monika took Minori for a few hours and left Natsuki and Yuri on their own. They had their own dungeon in their house; a room dedicated to their sexual adventures. Yuri relished pain, and Natsuki relished power.

She stared at her wanton lover. Natsuki was dressed as a slutty bunny, something cutesy but also direct. Yuri, by contrast, was purely naked and remained on her hands and knees.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” Natsuki said softly. The lightness in her voice barely hid the commanding fury. “Your milk is drying, even though Minori and I keep drinking. I keep giving you lactation cookies, but you’re not taking them. So I brought a little toy.”

Natsuki left the room. Yuri remained on her hands and knees, obedient to a fault. When Natsuki returned, she brought with her a wheelchair with a person in it.

Her own father.

“We’ve gotten our sperm donor back,” she chirped enthusiastically. Yuri stared at the shell of a man in shock. Natsuki’s father was inebriated again, but this time he looked pathetic. “He’s scrounging for money on the streets. Big surprise,” Natsuki explained. “But he has a use for us. Go on, cow.”

Yuri crawled uncertainly. Natsuki was filming her on her phone, making sure to showcase her swaying breasts. Yuri reached the old man to find that he was already unzipped, cock soft and limp.

“I washed him for you,” Natsuki crooned. “I also had him tested. He’s clean.”

Not that Yuri would stop if he wasn’t. The purple-haired cow turned towards Natsuki lovingly, hanging off every word. She kept her gaze on her even as she began licking the man’s cock, grabbing the dark flesh and swirling her tongue around the tip.

Natsuki gulped. Yuri often gave her clit the same treatment, and she knew just how insane it drove her. She turned towards their toybox and pulled out a floor dildo, her favorite toy.

The video would be insanely erotic. The squelching noises of her pussy as she squatted on the 10-inch toy coupled with Yuri’s groans as the cock in front of her slowly hardened. Natsuki didn’t mind watching Yuri, because Yuri was a work of art in everything she did. She could see the precum start to form at the tip of her father’s cock.

As if their minds were connected, Yuri seamlessly rose from her kneeling position and turned around, positioning the sperm depositor and engulfing it in her womb.

They were facing each other. Yuri smiled blindingly at Natsuki, and Natsuki was so glad she got it on video because the smile was so pure and precious. She bottomed out on her toy and just sat there, on the ground, as her majestic lover bounced while staring at her.

Time after time, her father came. He was still drunk and dazed, hardly knowing what was going on. When Yuri grew tired, Natsuki let her rest while she went and jacked her father. Each ejaculation went into a sperm cup. Natsuki changed out of her clothes and quickly deposited the cup into a bag, driving off to the sperm bank.

Both Yuri and her father didn’t leave the dungeon for a week. Monika somehow knew what was going on, and had Sayori keep Minori while Natsuki was at school. Monika herself milked Yuri when the woman was asleep, pulling out fresh baggies for Minori (and extra for Sayori) to feed on. She also fed Natsuki’s father, though he was sickly. It wasn’t hard to tell that he was going to die any day, a combination of liver failure and depression taking a toll on his body.

“We should take him to the doctor,” Sayori mumbled, conflicted.

Monika shook her head with a knowing smile. “It would be a waste of hospital resources, keeping that man alive,” she said sweetly.

* * *

The live show would begin in ten minutes.

Tits for Tots was a nonprofit charity for milk donation, but they required charity live shows from premium to keep business booming. Natsuki and Yuri had elected to raise funds for milk donating, and so today they were in a conference room where visitors would come to ogle at Yuri’s udders.

Natsuki had perched Yuri on the table with a small rope wrapped around her torso to suspend her from the ceiling. Yuri’s body was too heavy, with her breasts swaying easily and filled with milk.

Her wife had been feeding nonstop, and now there was more than enough for her, Minori, and Sayori to share.

Yuri’s head thrashed and she moaned as Natsuki placed two buckets of ice, encasing each of her breasts.

There were only primal grunts from Yuri’s end, but Natsuki could feel the pleasure emanating off her wife.

The room was well-recorded for their livestream and both she and Yuri were masked. Natsuki had to finish up quickly.

First, she took out a toy.

Yuri’s ass was rather loose, but Natsuki sometimes craved the feeling of fucking it when it was completely open. She’d searched high and low for a bottle that was small enough to fit inside her lover, but large enough to keep her hole painfully stretched. The striking heat of the tea within the bottle allowed Yuri’s muscles to relax and accommodate the pain for a short while.

The woman moaned and arched her back, getting used to the heat in her ass and the chill around her breasts.

“Bear it for five minutes,” Natsuki commanded, and Yuri withered. Natsuki’s expression softened. “I will serve the tea first.”

Natsuki’s softness had given her a time limit.

She moved the bucket and cupped Yuri’s left breast. It was cold and the nipple was firm, but it would have to be freezing in order to get the skin cold enough for Natsuki’s liking.

Yuri cried out when Natsuki replaced the buckets. The new ones were so cold that they frosted from the outside. At the same time, Natsuki made sure that Yuri’s skin wasn’t so dry that she got a burn from the sheer cold.

Yuri’s eyes were wide and tears were staining her cheeks. Her mouth gaped open; slight drool flowing from her lips.

“Hold still,” Natsuki said. She pulled out their silicone storage capsule and grabbed Yuri’s swaying hips. “This will come into play later.”

Yuri made a curious noise, but Natsuki shoved the familiar object into its rightful place. Yuri’s labia closed around the pretty pink silicone, and Natsuki patted her shaved cunt and kissed it lewdly.

“Unf!”

Yuri attempted to arch her back, but the ice buckets were tightly fastened around her breasts. Natsuki licked her lips as Yuri’s vagina pooled warm liquid in her hands and her asshole sharply tightened around the bottle.

She could feel the incredible arousal her wife was feeling. But the true test came when she was on display.

It was an advertisement. The Representative of Tits for Tots would be arriving with a few charity donors who were interested in their web shows. Natsuki and Yuri would be getting a lifetime supply of breast cream and pumps to keep Yuri’s milk coming, if the show went well.

Yuri groaned and Natsuki knew the five minutes were up. She walked over and added warm water to the ice buckets enough to pull her lover out of them. Yuri hissed as her skin forcefully detached from the ice, but sighed when Natsuki warmed her breasts with her hands.

Natsuki gently pinched the brown flesh of Yuri’s nipple, causing her to gasp.

A shot of milk flew out and caught on Natsuki’s robe. She tasted it. It was chilled to perfection.

Yuri asked her a silent question. Natsuki stared at her before leaning forward and kissing her deeply.

“It tastes perfect. Just like you,” she moaned, thumbing Yuri’s nipples and greedily sipping up the cold, delicious drink. “If the Representative isn’t pleased, I get to have you all to myself. Win-win.”

Yuri stroked her hair the way she always did when Natsuki nursed from her. “If it becomes warmer, bring back the buckets,” she sighed.

“Mmph,” Natsuki hummed noncommittally. No matter what, warm or cold, Yuri’s milk was perfect. She could say she honestly didn’t care who judged it. She knew the truth, and that was all that mattered.

There were sounds outside. The Rep was here.

Natsuki used her tongue to smear the milk around Yuri’s nipple before freezing adding a small clasp to keep it from leaking. Yuri hissed, but since her teats were mostly numb from the cold, it made little difference.

“In here,” an employee called. Natsuki quickly laid Yuri so that her ass was up in the air, showcasing the tea. Yuri’s elbows propped her lower body up enough so that her breasts hung within reach of the head of the table, where Natsuki would sit.

Natsuki didn’t like this one bit.

She hated that her wife was on display for people other than her. She hated that Yuri had to waste her precious milk in order to glean the rewards.

She hated that she couldn’t argue with her wife, even when this idea made her insanely possessive.

The Rep entered, and even at the first glance, Natsuki could tell he was spellbound by the human cow before him.

And honestly, who wouldn’t be? Natsuki stared at him bitterly as he ogled Yuri’s heavy, loose breasts, the perfect roundness of her ass, the golden sheen of light that reflected on her flushed skin and soft hair.

No outsider should be able to see her Yuri naked. Natsuki’s fists were so tightly clenched that she swore she could feel his own heartbeat.

“Fujima Natsuki,” the Rep said cordially. Beside him, the charity donors gave their own slight nods.

Natsuki grimaced. The Rep was an old, graying man who had a severe look about him. By stark contrast, the doughy, innocent looks of the donors beside him screamed inexperience. It would benefit them to follow Natsuki’s lead, if only because they would cum in their pants before the show even started anyway.

“Please sit,” Natsuki said stiffly. She could see Yuri give her a slight glare, telling her to be nice.

She glared back, expressing her dissatisfaction. Yuri sent out a wave of amusement, but kept her position stubbornly.

“I am Fujima Natsuki. This is my wife, Fujima Yuri. We are pleased to greet you. We will start with tea,” Natsuki recited blandly. With a flourish, she pulled at the bottle from where it was tightly nestled in Yuri’s thoroughly cleaned ass. Yuri gave a quiet sigh as the girth of the bottle lifted from inside of her, and with one final _squelch_ her tight pink hole snapped back into place.

All the donors were in awe. They stared at the pink, quivering hole that Natsuki could not see, since Yuri was turned towards her. Natsuki pinched her lips and gripped the bottle tightly. The donors were clearly aroused, and it was only the first show.

She uncorked the bottle loudly, gaining all of their attentions. The Rep scrutinized her, as if unable to place her within a specific category.

“We will have tea with our appetizer. Afterwards, we will begin our main course with my lovely wife’s milk,” Natsuki said, mouth somewhat watering even as she spoke. All eyes drew to Yuri’s chest, but since Natsuki was the one Yuri was facing, she got the best eyefuls.

She smirked and snapped her fingers.

In moments, a group of employees and volunteers entered the fray. They set down the plates in front of Natsuki and the donors, then tilted Yuri’s chin up one by one and kissed her cheeks.

“Bless you for volunteering,” they said. Each of them came by Yuri’s face after dropping off the plates.

Natsuki thoroughly enjoyed the redness on Yuri’s face. She commended himself on not telling Yuri her plans for the evening, because an embarrassed, flattered Yuri was one of her favorite expressions.

The appetizer was a masterpiece. Natsuki savored the crunch of the toasted crackers and the rich, creamy cheese they were served with. The garnish certainly added to the flavor in a way that made her envious of Tits for Tots’ culinary program. Coaxing Yuri’s chin up, she offered him a slice.

“You are certainly affectionate of your wife.”

The sudden remark halted Natsuki’s hand, and with a certain icy countenance she politely stared at the Rep.

“Yes, I am,” she replied. “She is an excellent wife, and provides me with all that I need.”

The Rep nodded slowly. Yuri’s eyebrows were creased under her blindfold, but Natsuki didn’t care.

“Eat,” she demanded. And like magic, Yuri’s jaw dropped open and she chewed the meal.

Her body shuddered in pleasure, and Natsuki stroked her shoulder.

“She is very beautiful,” a donor said in wonder. “A true submissive milk factory.”

“My wife,” Natsuki started, biting off the edge of her tone. “Is a living thing. Not a ‘factory.’” Realizing the anger in her words, she shot the donor a small smile that clearly looked forced. But the donor beamed back, and Natsuki reminded herself that he wasn’t the one to impress.

“She listens well, too,” the Rep said, sipping at his tea. “Ah, and her insides are a furnace. This tea is still as warm as if it had just left the pot.”

Natsuki’s fingers whitened around her own small cup, but Yuri’s pleading look held her tongue.

It was torture, but Natsuki continued to play along.

“She fills my belly every night,” she replied, barely keeping up a jovial tone. “I do my best to keep her happy.”

Many donors muttered in agreement, but the Rep looked dissatisfied. He said no more, just finished his meal and stared at the beauty that was Yuri on display.

“You certainly take care of her,” a female donor commented, trying to make conversation. “I can see the rope marks.”

“She is my submissive,” Natsuki said promptly. “We have a mutual trust. I give to her what she gives to me.”

At this, the Rep snorted.

Natsuki glared at him. She began to open her mouth, but Yuri sent a pleading gaze once again.

The teacup began to shake in Natsuki’s palm, but before long, it cracked and tea sloshed all over Natsuki’s hand. She slammed the cup down and tore Yuri’s blindfold off.

Immediately, Yuri’s expression became defeated.

“My wife is not an object,” Natsuki said flatly, in front of all the shocked donors and the Rep. “And if you say anything different, if _anyone_ says anything different, I will not hesitate to correct them.”

She gripped Yuri’s jaw and lifted her head, urging her to sit up. Once Yuri sat on her feet, Natsuki pushed her to lean back.

The swell of her chest was finally exposed. Natsuki heard all the gasps from around the table. She smiled. Yuri had only developed further as she aged, both because of her build and because she gave Natsuki, Minori, and Sayori three full drinks a day.

Natsuki picked up a cracker.

“The sooner you finish,” she said with a smirk. “The sooner we get to sample some of her tasty, plentiful milk.”

As if on command, a small trickle of milk traveled out from the peak of Yuri’s nipple and curved down the underside. The donors and the Rep to the left of the table watched the drops intently.

“Ah,” one of the donors croaked. “I…I’m finished.”

Natsuki turned to her. Indeed, she was finished. She smiled, then beckoned Yuri closer.

“Pass me your glass,” she told the donor. Mesmerized, the donor abided wordlessly. This was proof of Natsuki’s leadership, and even the Rep could see that Natsuki’s command over the situation was all-encompassing.

Yuri leaned over the table, back in her face-down position. Her breasts hung over the cup, and she obediently awaited Natsuki’s ministrations.

“The milk might be nippy,” Natsuki said cordially. “But I believe it is more delicious that way.” And exotic. A chilled drink straight from a woman’s teat was not only rare, but an incredible testament to how the Fujima residence prepared for the charity.

Natsuki pressed her hand against Yuri’s breast and pressed, feeling how the skin was still cold. Yuri gave a shuddering sigh as the liquid began to leak out in drops.

The donors watched in unabashed fascination as the milk began to leak. The Rep was also interested, but Natsuki knew that he needed more stimulation.

So she clutched Yuri’s teat in a firm grip and _squeezed._

“Ah…ah!” Yuri yelped, and milk came gushing out in a torrent. Natsuki let go immediately, but the breast was a siphon. It kept flowing. Yuri hadn’t been milked in the past three days, and it was clear that she couldn’t stop now that she’d begun.

The donors watched in unabashed arousal, and even the Rep had his eyes firmly fixed on the scene. Yuri’s heaving breaths accentuated her quaking breasts nicely, wiggling her stream of milk ever-so-slightly and coating the sides of the clear glass cup. The cup began to fill to the brim, and Natsuki pinched her fingers firmly around Yuri’s teat to stop the flow.

A few more drops fell, and Yuri moaned at the sharp pain that stopped her lactation.

Natsuki swiftly passed the full cup of chilled milk to the awaiting donor, who grasped it with shaking hands. The other donors were torn between watching the recovering, mewling human cow and the snow-white liquid that splashed slightly in the lucky donor’s trembling glass.

“Drink,” Natsuki said firmly.

And the donor took a sip. Almost immediately, she tilted his head back and began to drink the rest of the contents with vigor.

By the end of it all, it was obvious that she had changed. She looked to Natsuki with a dulled subservience. Nodding her head slowly, as if in a trance, her mouth formed only a few words.

“I’ll give **¥** 1,000,000.”

Natsuki nodded back at her with a triumphant smile. She turned to the others, who were still mesmerized by the froth left in the cup.

“Who’s next?” she asked.

Almost immediately, the donors waged a war with each other over who would finish first. Yuri gave Natsuki a private grin, and Natsuki responded with a glare reminding her that she didn’t like this, but she was doing it for her. Another donor finished his meal, and Natsuki pressed a new crystal goblet to Yuri’s other teat, leaving a clamp on the first one.

“Let’s see the other side,” she murmured, rubbing at Yuri’s enlarged nipple. Yuri began moaning as the milk began to trickle in the same way as the other teat. Natsuki set the glass down and waited patiently until Yuri stopped breathing so heavily.

“So slow,” the Rep said disapprovingly. But Natsuki noticed the catch in his voice. He, too, was hypnotized by the steady drops of the milk. Though he was the only one to voice a protest, Natsuki knew that he would wait for all of eternity for Yuri to finish slowly filling the cup.

She leaned forward and kissed her wife lewdly, licking her lips and making sure to leave lingering, wet noises when pulling away.

“Brilliant job,” she moaned, matching pitch with her wife’s returning moan. “You’re so sexy. So beautiful.”

The Rep didn’t even realize that Natsuki had said “sexy,” which didn’t quite match the charity event. All of his attention fell to the drips that slowly found their way into a growing white milk puddle at the bottom of the cup.

Natsuki would have been content to leave it like this, with Yuri staring at her in clear arousal and all the donors and the Rep staring at the drops of milk separating from the nipple, but Yuri’s strained stare begged for one thing.

_Milk me._

On command, Natsuki’s hand rose. She relinquished control to Yuri, who wrapped Natsuki’s hand around her teat.

Another squeeze, and Yuri let out a cry as the milk began to splash. Over half the donors squirmed in their seats, clearly trying to ward off their arousals. The Rep stood erect both in spine and in cock, shamelessly watching the gentle squeezes Yuri coaxed from Natsuki’s hand. With each subsequent squeeze, more froth spewed out of the nipple. It was a delicacy to have such froth; Yuri was pierced with the exact measurements are able to create small enough holes to leave a bit of foam at the top of each cup.

And the Rep knew it. Natsuki watched him lick his lips every time Natsuki squeezed in just the right way, leaving bubbles in her wake. Yuri arched her back and lowered herself down until the tip of her nipple barely brushed the edge of the cup, and Natsuki finally let go and let the milk flow on its own.

When the other donor received his generous helping of Yuri’s now-warming nectar, the table became a feeding frenzy again. And each time Yuri delivered a glass, the Rep’s bites grew bigger, his swallows stronger, and his focus sharper.

Natsuki hated it, but Yuri’s strategy was effective. The cups were small, and many a time the donors would ask for refills, but Natsuki only shook her head and stared at the Rep.

“This is merely a sample,” she said carefully, crafting the challenge. “The full treat, every day, is a gift that many of you cannot ever receive.”

“But some of us can,” the Rep muttered without quite realizing it. His plate was finally empty, and he was the only one without a cup. “Some of us can have the full treat, if we wish.”

“If _I_ wish,” Natsuki corrected firmly. “And if my beloved wife wishes.”

“Natsu…ki,” Yuri breathed. At her voice, the donors raised their glasses, empty or full.

“Bless this mother!”

“Yes yes,” the Rep grumbled, voice still quiet but stare very intense. “May I have my ‘sample’ now?”

Natsuki stared at him for a long moment, the beginnings of a smile playing on her lips. Yuri shivered in anticipation.

“It seems we’ve run out of crystal goblets,” Natsuki said simply. “I’m afraid that there is no option.”

Standing up, Natsuki walked over to the Rep’s seat. If anything, the Rep became stiffer.

“Yuri, come here.”

Yuri obeyed, crawling across the table to the Rep's seat but remaining a respectful distance.

“Closer.”

Yuri obeyed, crawling close enough to place her breast over the Rep's plate.

“Even closer.”

At this, Yuri hesitated. Natsuki helped her by holding her round hip and pushing her firmly forward so that the edge of the table met her knees.

The Rep was busy staring at the pendulous breasts wavering before him as Yuri tried to balance. Up close, their true size could make anyone stagger. His cock was at full mast and created an otherwise unappealing tent in his trousers, completely unbefitting for a charity drive.

Natsuki took her place and gave Yuri a smirk.

Reaching out, she cupped one of Yuri’s breasts and brought it over to the Rep’s lips.

“I’m afraid, Representative,” she said smugly. “That you will have to do my wife’s work this round.”

It was a clear challenge if there ever was one. The head of the charity should be in control, but instead he was introduced to temptation. Here Natsuki was, commanding the Rep to pump Yuri’s milk with his own mouth instead of letting Natsuki and Yuri do the work.

The other donors knew it, too. They stared at the Rep, their group leader. Would he succumb and take the mother’s teat the way the others did? Or would he resist and remain upright, snubbing both women for their ill-practices?

The moment of truth lasted so long that Natsuki felt prickles of worry grip her heart.

But her wife was smart.

With a soft hum, Yuri relaxed her shoulders and let her breasts hang so that they were touching the Rep’s skin.

“What long years you must have lived,” Yuri said gently, tracing the deeply-entrenched crow’s feet that spread from the Rep’s eyes. “Tell me, did you often laugh?”

The Rep accepted the finger and the words without a single complaint. The motherly way that the woman was talking to him was completely beneath him, but his voice was still lodged in his throat.

And Natsuki could honestly relate to the poor man. Yuri was beautiful when she was like this; ethereal, and omnipresent. She was a nurturer, someone who could love unconditionally, who could give and give without expecting anything in return.

It was all an illusion, of course, because the Rep was so much older than Yuri and couldn’t be her child. But the image was the same tantalizing portrait of a craving deep within everyone’s hearts; of a mother who could protect them and provide for them, no matter what the circumstance, no matter what the choice.

Natsuki was blessed to have this illusion, except it wasn’t an illusion. She and Yuri did truly, invincibly love each other, and what nurture Yuri gave to her he returned with as much strength as she could.

The Rep’s lips trembled against Yuri’s finger. Yuri’s hand curled against the back of his head. The lactating cow sighed, and with that sigh her nipple brushed against the Rep nose.

“My wife takes such good care of me and the house,” Yuri crooned, glancing at Natsuki with a soft, sultry smile. Natsuki shivered. That smile held great rewards.

Even greater was the choked croak that came from the Rep as Yuri pushed his face into the soft, cool breast.

“B-Blessed you,” the Rep stuttered, moving his head to root around for the nipple. “Mama.”

And with that, he finally latched on and noisily nursed in front of the small party. Yuri stroked his balding head in a way that made Natsuki almost jealous. Loud slurps sounded from the teat as the Rep tried to swallow and suck the delicious nectar at the same time. After a few minutes, Natsuki turned to the gaping donors and smiled, handing the first one a sheet of paper and a bottle of ink.

“If you want to take a sample home, you must donate,” she said simply.

The donor swallowed and looked at the paper and ink. “Where is the quill?” she asked, voice wavering.

“Yuri,” Natsuki beckoned. Yuri looked up at her, dazed, as the Rep tugged at her breast enthusiastically. “We need your cunt.”

Yuri nodded and pushed away from the Rep, who reluctantly relinquished her teat with a “smack.” Crawling over to the donor in question, she spread her legs and allowed Natsuki to palm her labia.

“This is the only time you will be able to drink from me,” Yuri said with a honeyed smile. The donor nodded dumbly as Yuri rose over him. Natsuki reached in with all her fingers, her small fist disappearing into Yuri’s folds. Yuri sighed softly as the other donors squirmed in their seats. One donor even gave a small groan as Natsuki pulled out the pink silicone box, still shiny with Yuri’s juices.

She opened up the box and pulled out a pen. “Please make a donation befitting your treatment here today.”

The woman didn’t need to be told twice. She leaned in and caught Yuri’s nipple between her lips. The milk flow hadn’t ebbed in any way since the Rep had suckled, so the droplets fell into the donor’s mouth before she sucked up a stream.

Carefully, she dipped the pen and scrawled a large sum on the sheet of paper. Her other hand gripped the snow-white breast tightly, making Yuri moan obscenely.

The donors waited for their turn, and by the end, Yuri’s ducts were empty and her skin was splotched soft bruises from all the squeezing. The Rep stood stock still as Yuri neared, but when she passed over him he stood up abruptly.

“Me, too!” he protested.

The room was still. It was one thing for the Representative to be mesmerized into drinking Yuri’s milk, but another for him to want to donate to a charity _he_ was heading.

Natsuki stood, too. “No,” she said simply. She beckoned Yuri back and sat her on her lap. “I don’t want your money. I don’t want you to get any more of her milk.”

The Rep looked at her, flabbergasted, before spewing all sorts of credentials. How he’d given so much time to this charity, and how he was known in all sorts of houses, and he could advertise them.

“We don’t want advertisement,” Natsuki said dismissively. “This is for the charity. And you can’t control yourself.” She waved her hand. “You’re dismissed.”

“I will not be _dismissed_ ,” the Rep said angrily. “Who are you to – ”

Natsuki’s eyes grew cold. “I _said_ , you are _dismissed_ ,” Natsuki said coldly, and with a brush of her hand the security sent the Rep into the entryway. “I don’t care about defamation,” she told the other donors. “But people like him must control themselves, especially in a position of power.” The donors looked at each other uneasily. “Don’t let him make your decisions for you. I won’t force you to donate, but I won’t stand for it if you don’t give my wife the respect she deserves for feeding you all today.”

The donors looked at him, testing him. But Natsuki stared back firmly. She would not yield.

“Please make your final choice,” she said simply.

One by one, the donors stood up and walked outside. When Natsuki and Yuri exited, they were cheerfully informed that they had raised five times as much as their goal.

* * *

Natsuki was on a business trip, leaving Sayori and Monika to help look after Minori with Yuri. Well, mainly Monika, since she was surprisingly good with kids.

Seeing Monika cradling Minori with a fond smile on her face…it made Sayori uneasy. She set the baby monitor aside and sighed.

What did this mean? Her and Monika’s futures were inexplicably intertwined, and yet there was one glaring issue.

They couldn’t have kids.

Not because they were both female. It was because Sayori simply…didn’t _want_ kids. Minori was adorable, but Yuri and Natsuki doted on her very seriously, often saving their sexual antics for when Minori was with someone else. At home, Natsuki and Yuri played by Minori’s rules. No sex, no freedom, only the occasional nursing when the toddler was asleep.

Sayori felt like a kid herself. How could she fathom being a mother like her friends?

Brain clouded with thoughts, the poor woman slowly walked downstairs. Monika was busy with Minori, so she decided she would see Yuri. She checked every room, but it seemed Yuri was in the door at the end of the hallway.

When Sayori opened the door, Yuri’s face was buried in a pillow. _Oh._ It was their dungeon room.

“Oh, bad time,” Sayori choked, turning right back around.

“No…” Yuri hissed. “It’s fine. Stay, Sayori.”

At her Mama’s command, Sayori turned and sat down on the nearest chair. She shifted uncomfortably and stared at Yuri’s figure.

Yuri had been incredibly horny since Natsuki had gone on her business trip. Her belly was slowly reaching its full size. Her breasts had to be pumped hourly, because despite her wish to save milk for Natsuki’s return, her breasts would start leaking straight through her clamps.

One of the things Sayori didn’t want to think about was dribbles of milk flowing out of her own chest. As much as she didn’t want to tell Monika, the thought of either of them becoming pregnant and intimate disgusted her. It was one of the many, many reasons she enjoyed sharing her future with a female; neither of them had to worry about getting knocked up.

The bed in the dungeon was designed to support Yuri’s body while leaving a gaping hole for her chest to hang through. A depression in the bed comfortably enveloped her pregnant stomach, and there were several water bottles and sweet snacks within easy reach. But Yuri wasn’t in bed right now.

She was bound up, ropes looping from the ceiling to suspend her. Sayori could hear the mechanics whirring as the ropes grew tighter around Yuri’s hips and thighs, digging their marks into her pale skin. She hadn’t known that they’d had an automated restraint system. Seeing Yuri’s blissed expression, however, made it clear that it was Natsuki’s idea.

A small clip pinched Yuri’s clit, and Sayori could see that it was driving her crazy. But her Mama had an immense restraint capacity, especially with a sadist like Natsuki. Sayori briefly pondered whether her pink-haired friend had set this up. It was clear that Yuri was barely hanging on by a thread.

Her ducts, too, were pinched shut. Gaudy orange tassels hung from her low breasts, swaying as the ropes dug into her body. Monika had explained that Yuri’s teats were stimulated by sex, so her supply was incredibly large. While her breasts were normally the size of grapefruits, they almost seemed about the size of Sayori’s head.

“Did you want to…ah…ask something?” Yuri asked gently. Sayori looked to the ground.

“I…don’t want to become pregnant,” she said slowly. Yuri’s eyebrows raised.

“Then…mm…shouldn’t Monika know?” she asked. Sayori blushed fiercely.

“I…haven’t told her.”

“I see,” Yuri said tightly as she accustomed herself to the increased pressure of the ropes. “Why haven’t you told her?”

Sayori paused, throat dry as she realized that there was a sizeable dildo in Yuri’s vagina. “B-because I…because…because I d-don’t want to have kids. I just want to babysit, or…or play with them occasionally.”

“ _Oh!_ ” Yuri screeched, and her body stiffened against the restraints. “Hah…hah…” Automatically, the ropes loosened and set her pregnant body back onto the bed. Sayori waited apprehensively as her Mama caught her breath.

 “That’s okay,” Yuri finally said.

Sayori looked at her in trepidation.

“That’s okay,” Yuri repeated, staring at Sayori firmly. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I…don’t?”

“Well,” Yuri mulled. “You should talk to Monika about it, at least. But if you don’t have to be like me; I chose to have babies with Natsuki because I wanted to be a mother. I enjoy that intimacy with you as someone for you to rely on. And I love Natsuki more than I can say, so I wanted her to taste me.” She ate a biscuit and reached for a water pitcher. “But you _never_ have to do something you don’t want to do, Sayori. If you don’t want to have babies, then don’t.”

Sayori felt tears prick her eyes. “Monika will be so disappointed.”

To her surprise, Yuri scoffed. “If she is, then she’ll answer to us. She promised the world to you, didn’t she? Never forget that.” She tilted her head in an awkward angle and took a few sips from her water bottle. “I’m not as subservient and impressionable as I seem. Sometimes Natsuki asks things of me that I punish her for. She wanted to do some scat play and I refused. Quite heatedly.” Yuri grinned. “I didn’t let her leave the room for days after. Her editor had to manually pick up her papers for two weeks.”

“That explains a lot.”

“Doesn’t it?” Yuri laughed. “Anyways. It is your choice. I don’t mind whether you choose to have or not to have children, but if you do, I can always donate milk. As you can see…” Yuri heaved up a pained grunt and revealed her swollen breasts. “I have plenty to go around.”

“Why don’t you let them go? It looks painful,” Sayori said, somewhat concerned. Yuri laughed and lay back down.

“I have a high tolerance for pain,” she said lightly. Sayori turned red. “I like to push my boundaries. And I like to hold Natsuki’s frustrations.”

Sayori’s throat became dry. Natsuki was a truly frightening individual. Most of the time the cute, petite woman was always smiling and baking while Yuri was the calm presence behind her, but sometimes, when Natsuki was irate, her eyes could freeze a human’s blood.

A knock came at the door.

“Come in Monika!” Yuri called hoarsely. Sayori rose to open the door, letting Monika in.

“I just got a phone call,” she chirped. “Natsuki’s coming back early! She’ll be here tomorrow.”

Yuri lurched upward too quick and groaned when the dildo pushed deeper into her. “No way!” she exclaimed, hope shining in her eyes. A grin broke across her face. “That means we need to prepare. Is Minori asleep?”

Monika nodded and gave Sayori a fond glance. “I was looking for you.”

“I’m here,” Sayori said, giving a small smile. Monika walked over to her and stroked her shoulders.

“I’m sorry I haven’t paid attention to you,” she murmured, giving her a soft kiss. “I played with Minori for two hours. I missed you.”

Sayori frowned. She hadn’t known that she’d been thinking over things for two hours, but it didn’t seem unreasonable.

Monika bit harshly into the soft spot where Sayori’s neck met her shoulder and jerked her head side to side to deepen the wound. Sayori gave a small cry. Her neck would have a black mark come tomorrow.

All at once, Monika released her.

“Mm. Almost broke the skin,” she groaned, eying the bruised flesh hungrily. “You’re so beautiful, Sayori. Come meet me upstairs. We’ll continue in bed.”

She sauntered away and Sayori looked after her longingly.

“Go.”

She turned to Yuri, who was gasping as her left teat filled a large plastic baggie. The orange tassel clip was lying on the floor. “You have something to tell her, and I have some preparations to make.” Yuri looked up with a smile. “I’m so glad Natsuki’s coming home.”

* * *

Natsuki finally returned at the dead of night. Her face was pinched in frustration and anger at the delayed flight, but the expression immediately softened when she saw her pregnant wife fast asleep on the couch.

Someone, either Sayori or Monika, must have draped a blanket on her. The baby monitor glowed next to the still-lit lamp, indicating that Minori was asleep.

“Mm. Natsuki?” Yuri yawned. Natsuki took off her coat and dropped her bag down while Yuri blinked away her sleep. “Oh, honey. You’re finally home.”

Natsuki offered her a small smile, but couldn’t resist diving into her wife’s arms. Yuri sighed happily as the woman automatically unbuttoned her shirt, heading straight for the treat she’d missed the most.

Natsuki raised her hand to feel Yuri’s breast, but when she cupped it she hissed.

She stared up in shock. “You haven’t nursed?”

“Haven’t nursed _you_ ,” Yuri corrected in a tight voice. “I nursed Minori and Sayori, but…it wasn’t enough relief. I’ve been waiting.”

“I’ve been wanting,” Natsuki admitted. “But this is too much for one person. What were you thinking, holding on to it? You should have pumped it out.” She sighed and laid her head on the couch.

Her wife’s breasts hung so low with milk that she didn’t even need to crane over her. She merely leaned to the side, adjusting herself against their second child growing in her stomach. Natsuki expertly looped the piercing through her tongue and suckled gently to bring out the slightest milkflow.

The milk squirted out as if a dam broke somewhere in Yuri’s teat. She groaned as Natsuki’s warm breath caused the flow to only increase. Squirts of milk filled the pink-haired girl’s mouth, but like a starved person she swallowed them down with ease. By the time she was halfway done with the first breast, her stomach was full to bursting.

She pinched Yuri’s teat and stopped the flow.

“Natsuki…” her wife protested.

“I can’t drink anymore,” Natsuki admitted sadly, stroking the underside of the udder. “Let me go grab the pumps. We’ll store them in the fridge.”

Yuri sighed as she nestled on the floor with her sea of blankets. Natsuki also took the portable heater and made sure her wife was comfortable before attaching both pumps to her teats. She offered Yuri a bottle of water and just watched as each baggie slowly became full.

Yuri was asleep before long. Natsuki unclothed her and just stared at the beautiful expanse of skin. Her wife had glaring stretch marks this time around. She was almost due, if the movements in her womb weren’t indicative enough. Natsuki chuckled as she pressed a hand against a foot pushing out of Yuri’s stomach.

“We can’t wait to meet you,” she whispered. “We can’t wait to add you to this family, my love.”

Once her wife began softly snoring, Natsuki shivered and swathed them both in blankets. She’d slept on the plane, so she wasn’t quite sleepy, but her hands were freezing. She smiled and dipped her left hand in the “V” of Yuri’s hips, rubbing past the purple curly hairs and moving aside the labia. She leaned over to extend her arm and felt Yuri’s vagina, puffy and stretched. So it wasn’t long ago that Yuri had masturbated.

Natsuki sighed in relief as she burrowed her entire hand into Yuri’s soft cunt. There was a soft _squish_ as Yuri’s cunt gave way for Natsuki’s hand, juices bathing her in warmth. She barely heard a hitch in Yuri’s breath before her wife’s breathing evened. Natsuki wrapped her other hand down Yuri’s back, into her ass. She felt for the hole back there and found it lubed and ready.

Now her other hand could be warm, too.

* * *

 

Many years passed. Minori was now in middle school, and her three younger siblings were all well and healthy.

Two were in elementary school, and one was still at home. Their son was now in 4th year while their second daughter was in 2nd year.

Alice, their third daughter, was crawling around her playpen and playing with her toys. She was oblivious to the sexual antics of her mothers as Natsuki pounded away into Yuri’s pregnant body.

“Why are you – ugh – so damn fertile?” Natsuki moaned, shoving her obnoxious pink strap-on deep into Yuri’s vagina. Yuri panted, dimmed violet eyes trained on the camera in front of her. Natsuki was now a famous mangaka, with several animes springing up from her works.

They could afford anything, but they maintained a quiet lifestyle in a small house tucked away from public eye. So no one could hear Yuri’s screams.

Natsuki grinned as Yuri bowed her back, orgasm splashing around the strap-on. “Phase 2, complete,” she crooned to her recovering wife. “Last one, my love.”

Natsuki switched out her pink strap-on for a large black one, littered with silicone spikes and ribbed edges. She stroked Yuri’s belly, feeling their baby kick within, before reaching up and unclasping Yuri’s frilly pink bra.

“I want to see them shake,” she whispered, squeezing each breast roughly. Yuri whimpered. “I want to see them get bigger than they’d ever been. This is our last baby, so let’s make it count.” Her father had died many years prior, and they could only afford four sperm samples to be saved. Yuri, however, became pregnant all four times, owing to her fertility.

Her purple-haired lover spread her legs, an invitational sign. Natsuki smirked and readied herself, bunching her hands in Yuri’s soft hips.

_“AAARGH!”_

Yuri’s flesh opened up and swallowed the spiky dildo, and the woman’s mouth drooled as Natsuki began pegging her roughly. Natsuki didn’t care; she angled this way and that, scraping all the sides of her lover’s fertile body.

“Maybe this shouldn’t be the last time,” she groaned. “Maybe I should leave you out in the streets, legs splayed wide. Maybe I should charge men to come rape you, over and over again.” Yuri cried out as Natsuki upped her pace. “You’ll be pregnant with some stranger’s baby. You’ll give birth and give birth until your body doesn’t work anymore and you have to wear diapers for the rest of your life.”

“Natsukiiiii~”

“Yes bitch. My beautiful cow,” Natsuki said shrilly, feeling the strap-on rub against her clit. “An eternal mother. Giving birth and giving birth…being milked constantly. God, Yuri it’d be _gorgeous…!”_

And Yuri came. Hard. Her beloved lost control of her arms and fell to the ground, breasts cushioning her fall. Natsuki thrusted in a couple more times, riding out her own orgasm, before pulling out the dildo and kneeling before Yuri’s gaping hole.

She licked Yuri’s juices, all of it. These were the juices of her children’s mother. This was the womb that birthed all her family. Natsuki laid Yuri down and ravaged her damaged pussy with her tongue, reveling in Yuri’s groans and gasps.

By the time Minori came back, siblings in tow, her mothers were curled up on the couch watching TV.

“Did you finish the manuscript?” Minori asked. “Monika-san keeps texting me.”

“Tell her it’s done,” Natsuki yawned. “And tell her I’d be faster if Sayori didn’t beg me to bake her cupcakes all the time.”

At the mention of cupcakes, Minori grinned and their children rushed to the kitchen. “You’re the best, Okaa-san!” Minori called, face full of cupcake.

Natsuki smiled, stroking Yuri’s sleeping shoulder. Yes, her kids would want for nothing.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Yuri was pregnant over and over, but this time as a surrogate. Natsuki had a pregnancy kink, after all, and Yuri was still young enough to squeeze a dozen kids from her body.

She kept milking until her teats finally dried out in her late 40s. Often, Yuri donated her milk to Tits for Tots, which provided free equipment and kept their fetish alive until they couldn’t. Natsuki also capitalized on Yuri’s submission by vlogging their sex online, covering their faces with masks. They got a significant chunk of money this way.

Minori became a successful businesswoman, and their other children followed suit. One by one, they got married and had their own kids. Yuri delighted in playing with the grandbabies, especially since she’d been too pregnant to really play with her own as often. Natsuki’s fame as a mangaka earned her a legendary status, and she retired early to spend time baking for her family.

Sayori and Monika married in America. They never had any kids, preferring to be “aunties” to Yuri and Natsuki’s children. Monika kept a sharp eye on Sayori’s mental health, and in turn Sayori tinged her world full of cheer.

The mysterious transfer student, if he’d ever existed, never reappeared. The women were happy with their large family, surrounded by love and bliss.


End file.
